Too Late
by Starr Scholar
Summary: Caroline ends up in New Orleams wanting to be with Klaus. What she sees is not what she expected. Shall I continue?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I do not own the character of The Vampire Diaries. **_

**Caroline's POV**

I walked into Rossue's, a local bar in New Orleans. I had finally decided to spend the rest of my life with Klaus. He was my true love. The one that I was meant to be with.

I was nervous and excited, I couldn't wait to see him again. I had arrived about an hour ago and had immediately started searching for him. That's when I met Marcel Gerard. Our conversation replayed vividly in my head.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned around to see a tall, dark-skinned man who, I admit, was incredibly gorgeous, but he was no Klaus.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I quickly snapped back at him.

"Ooh, feisty, I like it. I'm Marcel Gerard. I am a very important person in this city so I suggest you tell me what you're doing here before I have to take drastic matters." He said in a voice I knew was meant to scare me. Hesitantly, I told him.

"Fine if you must know, I am looking for someone." I I formed him with more attitude than usual.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." I told him. I noticed his eyes widen for a moment before he smirked.

"Well, let me point you in the right direction." He offered in an unsettling tone.

And that's how I ended up here. I looked around, searching for him frantically. When I finally spotted him I was less than happy. He was cozying up to some blonde human who's an,e tag read "Camille".

I felt tears in the back of my eyes threaten to spill out. _I'm too late,_ I thought as I watched them, both with content smiles on their faces. _Why did I ever think he would wait for me? _I asked myself. He got what he wanted from me all those months ago in Mystic Falls.

Just as I was about to turn around and leave, his eyes met mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the Vampire Diaries characters. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. **_

**Klaus's POV**

It must have been a trick of the light. My mind trying to fool me. But the image refused to go away. It was Caroline. She was standing there, our eyes met. Her eyes filled with tears. It took me a second to find out what the tears were for and then I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down and everything made sense. Camille was leaning up against me, looking at me with an expression of pure joy. My eyes widened, I looked back to Caroline an apology in my eyes. She just shook her head and left. I knew I needed to get to her and quick, so I pushed Camille off me ignoring her protests and ran after the light in my dark life.

**Caroline's POV **

I ran out of there as quick as I could how could I honestly believe he would wait for me? He was a thousand years old, I'm positive he has tried this with countless other girls. I was just one of his past games and this Camille was his new one.

Just as I was about to make it to my car a figure was suddenly in front of me. Hands were holding my face forcing me to look right into the beautiful blue eyes I had missed so much for the past year. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen, not to mention his grip was strong enough to keep me where I was.

His eyes continued to bore into mine. After what felt like an eternity he pulled me into his body his arms tight around my waist refusing to let go. I didn't return his hug, after all he had left, he had moved on, shouldn't he be in with Camille right now hugging her and not me?

After about another five minutes, he released me and looked into my eyes again only this time, I could see tears brimming in his. This caused the tears to return to my eyes. I didnt know what to do so I just looked at him. Finally he broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered his voice breaking a bit. I wasn't sure if I should tell him the truth or make up some la,e excuse as to why I was in NOLA. I settled for the former figuring if Bonnie can tell when I'm lying so could he.

"I came to accept your offer but as I saw what you were doing inside, I see that I'm too late. Now that I told you will you please move?" I started to walk passed him but he grabbed my ark and turned me back around, the expression on his face one of sadness, shock, anger, guilt, and maybe even a little bit of fear. The combination of emotions I saw swimming in his eyes bringing me close to tears again. But I held them in, I didn't want to give home the satisfaction of knowing he had broken me completely not just hirt me a little.

But I know he saw right through that.

**Klaus's POV**

_How could she possibly think that? _I asked myself. How does she not realize how I feel about her? How much I care about her? How much I _love _her? How deeply in have _fallen in love _with her?

"You are not going anywhere." I told her a little too forcibly as I saw the anger quickly spread over her face.

"What do you mean I'm not going anywhere? You can't boss me around Klaus! I don't even understand why you want me to stay. You have a new plaything to entertain you so why don't you just go back to her?" She screamed at me. I will admit her words were a little painful, most people who talked to me like that would already laying on the ground, their heart in my hand. But this was _Caroline. _My heart. My soul. My love. My life. My everything. And she believed she was _nothing. _

"Camille is nothing. My enemy fancies her a bit amd what better way to string with his emotions than to play around with the girl he fancies. I know how that feels." I said, my expression darkening at the end.

"Oh please! You never liked me, I was just some pawn in your game, some blonde who you wanted to use against my friends!" She yelled. I froze, my heart hurting, the pain spreading though me like a wild fire.

"Is that what you really think?" I asked. The only response I got was a small nod. "You're right Caroline. I don't know what it feels to have someone I like used against me." She looked at me shocked. "I do however know what it's like to have someone I _love_ used against you." Her shock grew. And then it passed on to me as I felt her soft lips on mine.

**Caroline's POV **

Had he really just said that? That he loved me? It didn't matter because at that moment I dove into something I should stay out of and kissed him. His taste even better than I remember. He didn't respond right away, but she he did, everything was suddenly on fire.

Raw passion between us, the moonlight shining down on us like a spotlight in a cheesy romance movie. I didn't care though. All that existed was him and me and I was loving every second.

When he pulled away I was taken aback by what he did. What he said.

"I love you." He muttered.

Those three words changed everything. I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick because I knew I was probably the first person he's said those word to in a long time. I replied the only way I could. The only way I wanted to.

"I love you too." I whispered and a look of pure joy spread across his face.

-–-**Klaus's POV**

"I love you too." That's what she had said. A grin spread across my face.

"Happy to hear it sweetheart." She rolled her eyes at the endearment but grinned non the less. I decided that we had some catching up to do be had the truth is we did, we really, really did. She accepted my invitation to my mansion and suddenly I was nervous.

I had just made it passed one complication with Caroline :Camille. But now there was another one to be disussed:

_Hope. _


End file.
